ONE WISH
by ShAdOwScOrPiO
Summary: [AU] What if Naruto of Konoha High made a wish that causes him to turn into a girl! Plz don't flame me, this is my debut novel in fanfic. Female NarutoxSasuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Naruto.

Introduction

**Naruto: A typical boy studying in Konoha High, Sasuke's pal, the try-to-be-cool-attracting-attention sort of guy(loves pc games).**

**Sasuke: Rich, handsome, silent, suave, pal of Naruto, did I mention rich…need I say more…**

**Sakura: Girlfriend of Gaara, bubbly character.**

**Gaara: Boyfriend of Sakura, quiet, cool and helpful person.**

**Ino: Girlfriend of Shikamaru, fierce person, over-protective of her BF.**

**Shikamaru: Heck care character, Boyfriend of Ino, feels troublesome over anything.**

**Neji: Single, caring person, always willing to help.**

**Kiba: Single, noisy person, dog-lover, one of Naruto's best friends.**

**Lee: Single, amusing person, always doing exaggerating actions to add on to sentences.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and the rest of the characters are not mine but Natsume is MINE…ALL MINE…MUAHAHAHAHA…jkjk

Chapter 2

It was a normal Friday afternoon, a group of sixteen year olds, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto, were dawdling in a park near Konoha High. As they strolled, they came across a funky looking bloke that looks like he came out from a show in Arabia, he was wrapped in cloaks covering his face and all over his body.

"I am a genie, wish for something" the strange guy said.

"HAHAHAHA, what a joke, you, a genie, there are no such things as a genie! Oh…okay, if you are a genie den ermmm, I wish that I was a hot chick…hahaha, genie…" Naruto responded in a nutshell.

At that moment a sudden gust of wind swirled all around Naruto, lifting him into the air. After that scene, a poised, alluring female stood.

"why are you staring at me like that…and what happened to my VOICE…my voice, why is it all squeaky!" Naruto queried.

"Ermmm…I think we should get you to a mirror…" Kiba said.

"Here take it…" Ino said, taking out a mirror from her handbag.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED? WHY AM I A GIRL! CAN YOU ALL ANSWER ME, ANSWER MEEEE!" Naruto shrieked.

"I think it is the wish thing maybe…you know, that guy IS A REAL GENIE AND PROBABLY CHANGED YOU…even a three year old could tell you that." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, at least you look great, you know, perfect curves, the kind of girl all guys want!" Kiba said, trying to console Naruto in a way.

Just then, Naruto saw something on the floor, he(or should I say she) picked up the object. It was a identification card with Naruto's new face on it, written Natsume. They crowded around, looking at the card.

"I think that your new name!" they chorused.

"We had better get you home and explain things to your parents at home, we'll follow him, the rest of you, scatter." Sakura said, nodding her head with Ino.

They headed to 'Natsume's' house, they approached her parents, telling them what had happened. They stared in disbelief, rooted to the ground, then slowly absorbed everything.

"Then how is my poor boy going to go to school?" Natsume's mother asked.

"Wait, I know, we'll ermmm, just say that we found our long lost daughter and sent our son overseas, yah…we'll just say that." Her husband said.

The next day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe…just to keep you in suspense, wait for the next chapter. Oh, aren't I evil. And I am sorry cause this chapter is short but I promise the next chappie will be longer. Oh yah and r&r, remember that XP


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: None of the characters of Naruto belongs to me, GOT THAT!

Yosh…its me again ermmm, the writer…I wonder what will happen to Naruto…you wanna find out? Then read on!(Remember to r&r…thanks )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The next day, Natsume cringed open her eyes, she did not slept well last night, she pondered until twilight before catching some winks. She turned to her alarm clock, 9 am, she then dragged herself to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and took a bath, realizing that she had no undergarments to go with!

Fortunately for her, Sakura and Ino were at her door, walking in, predicting what would happen to their friend in times of need. They walked to Natsume's room and opened the door.

"We bought some clothes and undergarments for you, you had better appreciate it cause it burnt a hole in my pocket!" Sakura shouted to the bathroom.

"Yah…I got that, ermmm, if you don't mind you can lock the door before you leave, thanks, and gomen for all the trouble!"

They left her room, locking the door, immediately after that, Natsume dashed out of the bathroom and wore her clothes.

An hour later…

Natsume walked out of her room, only to see that her friends have not left yet. They were reading the newspaper and sipping tea.

"Gomen nasai…I took too long in the showers…by the way, why did you all stayed?"

"We wanted to tell you that your parents had went of to school to register for you and that hehehe…we haven't told the rest of them the incident yet." Ino said.

"Why would you do that if I may ask in any case?"

"If you entered the school without any of the guys knowing then it might be interesting you know…" Sakura grinned whilst talking.

"Oh…okay okay…I got it…a surprise…"

"Then what should we do now?" Ino asked.

"I know…go SHOPPING!" Sakura said.

"But that's boring…" Natsume said.

"You must get used to it now since you are a girl now…we will guide you to the WAY…" They chorused.

"Alright then…but I got a feeling that it will be boring…"

After a short walk, they entered the multi-storey shopping complex, it was bustling with people. As the group of three walked around, many guys whistled past them.

"Why are they whistling?" Natsume asked.

"……"

"Why don't you answer?"

"CAUSE PROBABLY THAT THE ANSWER IS OBVIOUS!"

"But why…I don't get it…"

"Uresai…can't we just shop in peace?"

"Okay." Ino said.

"But still…why did they…"

"URESAI!"

"……"

After they shopped, they made a vow to not tell anyone other then the people who saw what had happened. They had then separated and headed home.

Back at Natsume's abode…

"So has my application succeeded?"

"Yes son…I mean daughter."

"YES…now let the surprise begin…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Its me again XP anyways, so how is the plot…is it good, if so plz r&r oh…and by the way I think I won't be writing for a few days due to studies…gomen for that…but don't worry cause I will write whenever possible (this chapter is short too…gomen…I am not very good at writing long so I hope you don't mind!)

What will happen in school, what will Natsume's friends say…stay tuned for chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: What did you say? Uh-huh…yah Naruto does not belong to me.

Thank goodness I could make it…looks like going to write some more…haix…but I think its gonna affect my grades but what-the-hell…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Monday morning, first lesson…

Everyone arrived in class, rumours polluted the classrooms, it took a while for the teacher to get them to quiet down. The first lesson of the day couldn't be a more 'perfect' lesson…history. About half of the students placed their head on the table, most of them males. But the girls in the class were on alert for their prince, you know who. The door opened, stepping in was Sasuke, he walked in, then took a seat, completely ignoring the stares of his many fans in the class.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Ermmm…oh my god…this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Just then the door slammed open, standing at the door approaching in was a beauty in T-shirt and jeans. Immediately, the sleepy heads sat up to drool at a certain someone, Natsume. Even the normally not-bat-an-eye-to-any-girl Sasuke for once stared at the new girl.

"Oh yah…today we have a new classmate joining us. Lets welcome Natsume!" The teacher said.

"Hi everyone, I am Natsume, your new classmate."

"NANI!" All the boys in the class cried together. (in joy of course…why am I saying dis? Anyways back to the class)

"Take a seat anywhere." The teacher said.

Natsume walked down a few seats, along the way, the boys offered their seat eagerly. But she ignored all of them and chose a seat beside Sasuke(this seat was always left for Naruto).

"Hi." Sasuke said.

"Oh yah…u don't know me, I forgot." Natsume said.

"What did you say…do I know you from somewhere?"

"Baka…why did you say that…" Thought Kiba.

Then from behind Natsume popped out two heads, first head belonged to Neji and the other one was Rock.

"Yosh…the youth of your beauty captures my heart, your flaming aura engulfs me and it takes my love wi…"

Neji pushes Rock's head away, "Hi…I am Neji…ermmm…are you taken? If you aren't then…"

Ino and Sakura knocks both their heads with a hammer(don't ask me where that came from).

Ino and Sakura nod their heads, grabbing the group by their arms, whispering, "Natsume is Naruto…were you guys surprised?"

In fact, Neji and Rock were stoned(you know those anime where the characters literally turns to stone). Gaara just nodded though shocked.

"Yups…I am Naruto, but call me Natsume now." Natsume whispered.

Sasuke just gaped his mouth widely, surprised.

Sasuke's thoughts…"This hot girl is NARUTO! You got to be kidding……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence between the group ensued until the break, then they all started talking.

"Can you all help me please…these girls keep bugging me like flies" Sasuke said.

A bulb appeared on top of Ino's and Sakura's head.

"Hey guys…we got an idea…lets get Natsume to act as Sasuke's girlfriend!"

"Hey…why me…why not either of you?" Natsume said.

"Well cause everyone in class ALREADY KNOWS THAT WE HAVE BOYFRIENDS!"

"Yah…dobe." Sasuke said.

"So do agree to our plan Sasuke?"

"Yea…whatever it takes to drive the crazy girls away."

Though Sasuke say that but lets take a dive into his thoughts…"WOOHOO…I GET TO PAIR WITH NATSUME…I FEEL LUCKY!"

Okay…that was scary…okay…back with the story…

Natsume thought for a while before saying, "Ermmm…I agree but only on one condition…"

"Go on…" Sasuke urged.

"You must buy anything I want anytime I want…agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Okay…so now both of you must hold hands and pretend to be a couple."

The two stretched out their hands reluctantly, feeling awkward.

Then Kiba took both their hands and locked them.

"Its going to be a long day……"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thumbs up, thumbs down you decide, just remember to r&r! Hehehe…as the plot twists, what will happen between them…would they be an item…all in good time my reviewers…all in good time.

I tell you man…I am so evil…XP


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: fifth time repeating…nvm…yups…Naruto does not belong to me.

Must keep spamming stuff into fanfic if not my ideas will run out.

Anyways…what will happen…are they going to deceive the class? Will the guys and girls believe…to find out, read on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

They went around the canteen parading around, making sure that everyone know that they are together. Whilst Natsume's and Sasuke's hand were locked, behind them stood Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Gaara, Lee, Neji and Kiba. Looking from the crowd, it looked like big shots escorted around by bodyguards. Many just went gaping at the perfect pair strutting around.

"This feels weird…walking around holding hands make it seem like showing off or something" thought Sasuke.

After making one round, a weird scene of mass crying could be seen.

"I feel bad doing this…" thought Natsume.

"Okay…I think they got the picture already…so, I think both of you should stop tormenting them(not to mention me)." Neji said.

"I couldn't agree more with you." Said Lee, sobbing.

"……"

After school…

"Can you send me home?" Natsume asked.

"Yea alright…but I only brought my motorbike today" Sasuke replied.

"NANI!"

"Hey wait…this is good…if both of you were seen together on a bike…it enhances the image." Shikamaru said.

"Yea…maybe you're right" Sasuke responded.

"Hn…sigh…okay…but you had better get me a new game from the store!" Natsume said.

"yah…yah…whatever" Sasuke said.

After saying that, Sasuke went off to drive his bike over, leaving Natsume waiting.

"Hey…there she is…she's a stunner but too bad…taken…" some passerby said.

A bike made its way to the front of Natsume. It was a Harley, Sasuke raised his hand gentlemanly and held her hand to help her up.

"Woa…when did you get this? I don't remember seeing it before." Natsume said.

"I bought it yesterday…"

"Rich, spoilt prince…"

The passerbys overheard, from their angle, it seemed that they were together for a while already, this created a gloomy effect around, everyone had the dark thing floating above them.

A while later…

They had arrived at the Natsume residence, he helped her down, waving a goodbye, and left.

"YES…that means I can save on transportation!" thought Natsume.

Let's delve into Sasuke's thought…

"WOOHOO…that was a stunning ride…I think I'm going to fetch her home everyday…YES!"

o.O…that was weird…anyways…lets head back…

back in Natsume's house…

"Ring…ring…"

Natsume picked up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Its me…Ino…I'm just reminding you that wearing denim cut all the time isn't very feminine…you should try wearing a skirt tomorrow."

"NANI! No way…the skirts you bought for me are all like freaking short…I'll never wear them…"

"Oh well…there goes your shopping budget…don't worry…I'll call Sasuke right away to tel…"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT…I'll do it…"

"That's a good girl…"

"Blackmailer…"

"Whatever…"

"Oh yah…also…you should join a sport or something…with your figure…I'd suggest the cheerleading clu…"

"NO WAY…"

"Hey…I was only trying to help…okay…jaa"

"Jaa"

Natsume put down the phone, and stared into the ceiling.

"Since I'm most probably going to be a girl forever so maybe I should be more feminine…a femme fatale…good idea…"

After that, Natsume opened up her closet, taking all her previous(when she was a he) clothes and wrapped it up, took it downstairs and dumped it into the dustbin.

"Mom…I'm going out, to the mall…" Natsume shouted.

"Okay…need me to drive you there?"

"Its okay…I have my own 'chauffeur'…"

Natsume picked up the phone and started dialing Sasuke's number…

"Hello…Sasuke-kun…"

"Is it you Natsume? Why did you address me as…you need to buy something, right?"

"Woa…how'd you guess that? Yups…also…can you send me to the mall?"

"Sigh…okay…be there in about ten minutes."

"I'll be waiting then…"

Natsume put down the phone and took out the clothes Ino and Sakura bought for her, chose one and put it on…

"Ding dong…"

"I'll get that…"

Natsume open the door, seeing Sasuke, then both walked to Sasuke's Lamborghini and entered the posh race car.

"Still don't understand why you never bring this babe to school and brought a stupid bike" Natsume said.

"That's not a stupid bike…it's a Harley…okay…nevermind…"

"Bring this to the top speed and take it to the mall!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went to park his car, Natsume went into the mall by herself, he will be joining her later. She looked around before finding a female clothes store. She picked up some clothes, bra, underwear and make-up, and then headed to the cashier, queuing up. Sasuke entered the store; this also created a wave effect from the girls paying to the girls in front of Natsume turning their heads.

"You bought so many!"

"Yea…thought I'd need them…oh…and you're paying for all of them" Natsume added with puppy eyes and an innocent glee.

"With that face of yours, how can I refuse…anyway, it was part of the deal…"

After paying up, Natsume then dashed to the gaming shop with Sasuke behind, lugging a mountain of shopping bags along.

"I also want Halo three…been wanting those for a long time already…"

"……"

"What?"

"You're a girl now so you should stick to being that…"

"But I will die without games…" Natsume said, puffing her cheeks.

"Alright…alright…"

Sasuke took out his platinum credit card and handed it over to the shop-keeper.

"Your girlfriend is pretty feisty aye…but you got yourself quite a catch there." said the shop-keeper.

"……"

After shopping, Sasuke fetch Natsume back home, took the bags and helped her carry her things up. Upon entering her room, he sees an array of posters of rock singers pasted all the room.

"You know, you should change your room…it doesn't suit a dame like you."

"Though I'm a girl now but I'm still Naruto deep inside…I'm trying to change though…"

"Okay…I get…so ermmm…see you…"

"Jaa-ne and thanks for everything."

Natsume then watched from her window as the race car sped off.

"New image…HERE I COME!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new Natsume…hmmm…wonder how that will be like…you're wondering too? Well then, r&r and keep your eyes peeled for the next attachment of ONE WISH! XP


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: sixth time saying…Naruto does not belong to me…

Haiz…rushing now cause it is still weekend…so when weekdays will post lesser…sorry for any suspense caused…XP So how will the new and improved Natsume be like? To find out, follow on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The morning sun rose up, warming up the vast land, at the same time waking up the sweet Natsume. She stretched her arms wide, then started doing the normal morning routine. She then glided down the stairs, ready for her breakfast. She gulped it down and begun waiting for the bus to school. Whilst waiting, Sasuke passed by, he saw Natsume waiting, so he pressed down the horn.

"Beep beep beep"

Natsume turned her head, looking at the shiny, white car. Sasuke motioned to her, asking if she wanted a hitch a ride to school. She nodded, then sped to the car. Sasuke stepped out and opened the door for her, after she stepped in, he closed the door.

"What's up with him…why so gentlemanly?" Thought Natsume, while eyeing Sasuke in suspicion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh…ermmm…why you behaving so formal today?"

"Really…I don't think so…you just don't see the better side of me."

"Yea right…so thick-skin…" said Natsume, sticking out her tongue(in disgust).

After arriving school, he dropped off Natsume and went off to park the car. Natsume strolled down the halls to the class, with Sasuke catching up from behind. He grabbed Natsume's hand, with a jerk from coming from her.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"The plan…remember?"

"Oh…yup…forgot…"

Holding hands, they walked into class. Envious eyes glared at them, they then took their seat beside each other. Natsume jerked her hand away from Sasuke, he however, reluctantly let go.

Kiba, overlooking from behind, thought "sigh…what a perfect fake couple…if only they were really an item…"

Whilst Lee thought, "Natsume…my heart yearns for you, like the sun needing the moon to complement each other…Natsume…"(How ever did I think of those…I ponder)

Beside Lee was Neji, also thinking, "Natsume is like the perfect girl for any boy…I must get her no matter what…"

Well…what's Natsume thinking then…"After school, I must try to enter for the cheerleading club…"

The teacher pointed his finger to Shikamaru, who was sleeping, to answer the question. Too bad for the teacher cause Shikamaru answered perfectly, the rest of the class giggled, leaving the teacher embarrassed.

After school…

Natsume went to the cheerleading room, seeing many girls all practicing their moves. She approached the captain of the squad and asked to join in.

"Sure…but it won't be easy…"

"I'll try my best…"

"Okay…you may start by joining us now"

The captain threw to her clothes, hinting for her to get changed. After changing, she joined the group. They were performing the normal stand-on-each-other's-shoulder practice. Natsume made her first try but beneath the practice was a plot to get her injured, they had purposely made sure that when she was holding up the person, someone would try to trip her 'accidentally'. They put their plan in place and sure enough, Natsume fell for it. Natsume fell down, spraining her leg during the process. She glanced at the entire group and realized that it was a setup. She limped her way to the medical room sobbing at the same time. Whilst going there, she limped into Sasuke(don't ask me why he was there…he's just there).

"Daijoubu?"

"Its nothing…just a sprain from cheerleading practice…"

"Nope…I don't think so…those girls did it to you…right?"

"Yea…"

"I'll talk to them, but first, to get you to the sick bay."

With that, Sasuke bent down, motioning her to get on his back.

"Wow…you weigh a ton…"

"Hey…I'll get you for that later…"

Upon arriving, he laid her on the bed and started searching for some ice and bandages. He took the bag of ice and placed it gently on her ankle, he took the bandage and wrapped around her feet as careful as possible, trying not to cause too much pain.

"You rest here and wait for my return…it will only take a while, I'll fetch you home too."

He left the room, letting her to rest on the bed. After a few minutes, he came back, with a smile on his face.

"I've talk to them, I don't think they will cause any more trouble for you, and by the way, join the basketball cheerleading division to root for me!"

"Bleugh…you're too thick-skin…"

"Hahaha…at least you are smiling now, that's a good sign, now hurry up and get on my back, its getting pretty late already."

He carried her to his car and carried her bridal style into the seat of his car. They drove to Natsume's house and Sasuke carried Natsume up the stairs and into her room. She smiled, thanking him, and hugged him for the help he has been. Sasuke blushed, hiding it away and quickly making a getaway to his posh car. She waved him goodbye before lying in bed and taking an evening nap.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Thursday, Natsume woke up earlier than before. After the morning 'drill', she took out her make-up kit and picked a matching sleeveless tank-top and skirt. She then began opening the kit and started the make-over…

Sasuke did his route from his house to Natsume's then to school. However, he did not see her today.

"She normally waits at the bus-stop at around this time, did she overslept?" Thought Sasuke.

In fact, Natsume was already in the bus heading to school, every male in the bus could not take their eyes off her, it was just a marvel to look at something so heavenly…

At school…

Sasuke reached school earlier than Natsume, he entered the classroom feeling empty.

"Why do I feel like this?"

The teacher had arrived and silence reigned once more, just then, Natsume stepped into the class, this caused an instantaneous "Woah" sound to resonate through the class. The new her just seems to shine above the rest, she then apologized before taking her place beside Sasuke.

"Why are you dressed like this today…dobe"

"Teme…I just feel like a change that's all."

"This is just as well anyway…I can't go out with a dame that dresses like a male all the time…"

"TEME!"

"Quiet down…I have an important announcement to make, the semester exam is coming in two weeks time, so for those who cannot make it, this is a time to buck up." The teacher said.

"Oh crap…the semester exams…I'm doomed…(by the way…dobe means dead-last so now you know why she's afraid of the exam)" Natsume exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will coach you personally…" Sasuke said.

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Great…at least there will be some help…"

"How about going over to my house after school today?"

"Swell…and I've never been to your house before…so why are you letting me go there now?"

"You need a place to study right, so my place has a perfect environment for studying."

"Oh…that sounds logical…"

Sasuke's house…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the way…I'm sorry if this will be delayed for a while cause my tests are around the corner(see how it coincides with the story)…yups, so won't be writing as much, so plz forgive meeee XP

Some time in Sasuke's place…what will happen there(don't think naughty)? To find out, check out the next part of ONE WISH! XP


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Haix…lazy to say the same stuff over and over again…too bad…it's a must…Naruto does not belong to me blah blah blah

OMG…exams so close by I can smell it (today is 1st AUG 2006) soon to be my deathdate… Anyways, what could happen in this instalment…check it out below…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Sasuke's house…

"Oh my god…this place is HUMONGOUS!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Yea…whatever…"

"So, where's your room?"

"On the fourth floor…if its too much for you I can always offer my back…"

"Teme…"

They walked side by side until they reached Sasuke's room.

"Th…this…is…really…ex…exhausting" Natsume said while panting.

"Why is your room so far away anyways?" Natsume added.

"I chose a room away from the front porch because I like it quiet."

"Oh…I see, I see…"

"So, shall we get on with work?"

Natsume took out her textbooks and started revising.

"You know…I had better get better grades than compared to last time…I don't want to be called dobe anymore."

"Don't worry about it…with me coaching, you will ace it through…and even if you don't…I promise I will not call you dobe ever again…"

"Thanks Sasuke…"

"Okay…back to the serious stuff…lets begin with binomial theorem (just had to add that…don't know why)."

Two hours later…

"Ermmm…Sasuke…can I have some water please…very thirsty"

"Sure…wait here"

When he came back (it was quite awhile by then), Natsume had fallen asleep on the desk.

He stared at the cute face then took his blanket and covered over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume woke up, she stared blurrily around, realizing it was not her room she burst out screaming, "WHERE IS THIS…WHERE AM I…WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sasuke, who was also taking a nap on his bed, woke up.

"Baka…you were studying…remember?"

"Oh yah…that's right" Natsume said, puffing up her cheeks.

"I'll send you to home if you want…"

"Okay…thanks Sasuke-kun."

After a short trip, Natsume got off the vehicle and bade goodbye. She ate dinner and then took out her books and started revising…

The next day in school, Natsume arrived in school with panda-eyes, with Sasuke following shortly behind. Taking her sit beside Sasuke, she placed her head on the table and slept quickly. Sasuke just looked at her with caring eyes and began writing notes for Natsume. After she woke, it was lunch already.

"Hey…you want to stay over at my house…I guess its more convenient for you right?"

"Hmmm…Alright…I'll stay over at your house"

"YOSHA!" Thought Sasuke.

Time sure flies…anyways…after school…

Sasuke took a quick drive with Natsume over to Natsume's house, she left the car and quickly pack a few things and told her parents about it before going to Sasuke's residence. They got to Sasuke's place in a flash.

"Ermmm…so do we start revision now?" Natsume queried.

"I'm fine with anything."

"Okay…"

She selected a book and begun asking Sasuke questions. The time for dinner arrived, Sasuke motioned for her to follow him downstairs to eat. She nodded, then pursuit behind. Reaching the dining room(its huge by the way), she saw Sasuke's mother sitting at the table, eating, she was wearing golf clothing(you know the white shirt with sports skirt…). Natsume bent down her head and said "Evening auntie, I am Sasuke's friend."

"What a courteous young lady, take a seat and dine with us."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

Natsume pulled out her chair gently and sat down, eating as quietly as possible, with Sasuke eating beside her, grinning.

She nudged Sasuke. "Why are you grinning, teme?" She whispered to Sasuke.

"Nothing." He said, holding back his laughter.

After eating, they headed back to Sasuke's room, with Natsume lagging behind.

"Can't you slow down?" She said urging from behind.

"……"

Once they reached the room, Natsume once again, began pelting questions at Sasuke. Two hours later, Natsume once again, slept on the table whilst Sasuke was taking a late bath. After he came out of the bathroom, he saw Natsume sleeping. He used the towel to further dry his hair before taking a deep breath and carried Natsume to his bed. He then take out another blanket and slept beside Natsume (don't think horrible please).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume woke up (it is Saturday), this time however, was not like last time, she woke up, without panicking. Sasuke, was however, still sleeping. She looked at him beside her then screamed.

"AHHHHHH……HENTAI!" and punched Sasuke on the face.

"OUCH…what the hell was that for!"

"Teme…what did you do to me last night!"

"I did nothing…your clothes are still on…"

"Oh yah…that's right…sorry…" Natsume said, sticking out her tongue.

"It's okay…just that it hurts quite a bit."

"I said that I was sorry already okay!"

"But it does hurt…" Sasuke said, clutching the side of his head.

"Okay…now I have to the kitchen which is like miles away."

She then ran out, and returned with a cloth filled with ice.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Around the right side of my forehead…"

"Okay…steady does it" Natsume said, rubbing gently on his forehead.

"Ow…a little gentler please…"

"Gomen."

After that episode, Natsume began washing up with Sasuke waiting outside. After her bath, Sasuke entered the bathroom whilst she headed downstairs for breakfast. She strolled her way there, not wanting to be so tired so early in the morning. Sasuke caught up and then, both walked to the kitchen where they saw Sasuke's mother. Natsume bowed.

"Morning auntie."

"Morning"

Sasuke reached up for some waffles and then begun toasting. Natsume just took a seat and waited. When the waffles was ready, Sasuke's mother gave a bundle of money before leaving the house.

"Jaa-ne"

"Jaa!" Natsume said.

"Jaa" went Sasuke.

"You said that you have a brother right? So where is he?"

"He's most likely at his school's hostel, he won't be at home so often."

"But why? This house is like so comfortable and its…"

Natsume was cut off by Sasuke, "But its empty inside, my parents are always out, seldom staying at home for a whole day, if it was you, would you like it?"

"Oh…gomen…I thought…"

"Nevermind…though I think that it is still better then living in a hostel room."

The days whizzed past, leaving the exams to come. Natsume arrived in school early, going to her register number in the class list and seat at the table with her number on it…

"This is it, the test of whether my efforts have paid of…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My exams are arriving soon too so won't be writing in a while…still have to say gomen to my reviewers and thanks for the support so far…XP

Will the test spell doom for Natsume or will she pass with flying colours, also to come, a play is set out for the classes, who will be the male lead and the female lead(the answer is pretty obvious)? To find out, pace down and wait for the next instalment to come!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: yawns I don't own Naruto yawn **

**Yosh…I'm back again…gomen…I know I've posted a halt notice but I've decided to continue…XP…really sorry for posting that…(anime tears)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

As the hands of the clock whizzed by, Natsume scribbled conscientiously, writing out all that she knows.

"Stop all writings…put down your pens and NO talking while I collect the paper" The teacher said.

The teacher walked down the lane, collecting Natsume's paper, with Sasuke's paper behind.

(A/N: As Uchiha and Uzumaki are quite close alphabetically, so they are sitting a desk apart)

"So…how did it go?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it went well…for once I think I will ace!"

Sasuke just gave a thumbs up, Natsume responded with a "v" sign by the side of her right eye.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Natsume said.

"What for…this is what friends do!"

Natsume smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later…

"I'm handing out the papers now, please check for any mistakes and double-check before returning the papers" The teacher said.

As the teacher handed out the results, Natsume trembled nervously with Sasuke beside her. Sasuke patted on her shoulder, hinting for her to relax. Natsume flipped up all her papers, peeking at them. Then her eyes widen in bewilderment.

"OH MY GOD…I ACED THROUGH…I ACED!" Natsume screamed in sheer happiness, hugging Sasuke.

He patted her on the back.

"I knew you could do it…" Sasuke said, winking.

"Next up class…keep quiet first…only after utter silence will I continue…" The teacher said.

The class quiet down quickly.

"Okay…the annual class play is about to commence in two weeks time, so I've decided to choose the play, Romeo and Juliet!" The teacher said.

"The male and female lead will be drums rolling Sasuke and Natsume!"

Immediately upon saying that, the class went into an uproar. Sounds of "BULLSHIT" and "STUPID TEACHER" resounded through the classroom. The teacher just placed his fist out as a sign to halt the noise, the class responded rather quickly.

Actually, Natsume was also hoping for the female lead to not be her as she knew that it would involve a kissing scene.

"No…tut tut…shush…I shall now pronounce thee, Juliet Capulet and you, Romeo Montague!" The teacher proclaimed.

A solid cry of "NOOOOO" reverberated through the classroom (includes Natsume).

"The first meeting will start tomorrow after school…class dismissed" The teacher said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, half the class (not all are required) stayed back at school, making their way to the choir room (cause it has the sound-proof thing so I think practices done there are more appropriate), the group includes Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Rock.

"Thanks for joining in with us…sorry for dragging you guys in…" Natsume said.

"No problem…that's what friends do right?" Sakura said.

"Still…thank you all very much…"

The minute they step into the room, the teacher started yelling out orders.

"Okay…chop chop…no time you know…actors and actresses, follow me"

The teacher directed them to a corner of the room, and then began handing out the scripts to the different characters.

"Memorize the verses by hard, I must ensure that at least my batch will win for this year" The teacher said, with sparkling tears of ambition in his eyes.

"Okay teacher…relax…we will do u proud" Kiba, Neji and Rock chorused.

"Very well then…I shall entrust these duties to each you…show me what you all are made of!"

"YES SIR!" The group chorused.

Then they started packing their bags, preparing to leave the room, coming back on Monday to start the first actual rehearsal.

Later that night…

Sasuke dialed Natsume's house number.

"Hello…is Natsume in?"

"Oh…yup…speaking…you are Sasuke-kun right?"

"Yup…I want to ask you if you'd like to, by any chance, go out now…"

"Now? But it is already ten in the night!"

"Come on…you can afford it you know…its Friday night…"

"Hmmm…"

B/G : (Friday night

Baby are you sleeping

Friday night

My heart is still beating

It's alright

Open up your sleepy eyes

Come alive, come alive on Friday night)

-Friday night (The Click Five)

"Okay…but give me some time to change…"

"Sure…no prob…"

"Then meet you outside your house"

"Okay…"

"Jaa"

"Jaa!"

Natsume put down the phone and prepared to go out, screaming to her parents that she is going to go out. After getting a thumbs up from her parents, she began changing her clothes and putting up her make-up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Where will Sasuke bring Natsume? What will happen next? How will the play go about, will it succeed? All these questions will be answered by continuous reviews and if you continue trailing "ONE WISH"!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ninth time saying this…I don't own Naruto…geez…**

**Yosh…me again…gomen for adding the song part at the end without saying…anyways…the story…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Sasuke waited patiently in his car. Then, Sasuke stared fixedly on the figure approaching the door of the Lamborghini. It was Natsume, dressed in maroon denim shirt, a knee length skirt (jeans-like…don't know what that is called…XP) and a pair of boots that went up to the knees.

"So…where are we going Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh…Sasuke…?" Natsume added.

"SASUKE!"

"Huh…what I miss?" Sasuke said.

"I was like asking you a question…HELLO…"

"Yea…and what did you ask?"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Natsume screamed.

"Okay…okay…relax…erm…I was thinking the arcade…we used to go there all the time, before high school that is…"

(A/N: By the way…they are year one…that means age eighteen…)

"Okay…I'm fine with anything…"

"Then off we go!"

Sasuke stepped on the gas pedal and they were off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the arcade…

"Since you dragged me here…you pay for my tokens…" Natsume said.

"Sure thing…"

"Then…pass me ten dollars"

Sasuke took out his wallet and took out a note.

"Here you go…but are you sure that you will finish all of it?"

"I don't see why not!" Natsume said, grinning.

She then walked to the counter and exchanged the money for tokens, holding a bag full of tokens; she motioned for Sasuke come over.

"Yes…?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold onto these while I play each game"

"What! Hey…I'm not your servant alright…let's get this clear"

Natsume did her supreme 'enormous sparkly eyes' skill, a.k.a, 'puppy eyes'.

"Alright…alright…geez…"

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

He grabbed hold of the pouch and followed Natsume around. She stopped at the 'para para dance' machine.

"I want to play this" Natsume said, pointing at it.

Sasuke stretched into the pouch and took out two tokens. Natsume put both in and a 'one credit sign' appeared on the screen. Then Natsume displayed her astounding (it's astounding cause no one expects her to dance well as she was a boy before) dancing skills that left Sasuke's jaw gaping.

After she completed the game, Sasuke asked her, "How the hell did you dance this well…you practiced?"

"Well…sort of…I used to dance in my own room hearing songs but I didn't know that it would help me in that game!"

"Oh…I see…another thing…you didn't have to spend almost all of the tokens on that game you know!"

Natsume scratched the back of her head then ran off. Sasuke followed behind, only to find Natsume pointing at the 'soft-toy-picked-up-by-a-mechanical-hand' machine. Sasuke shrugged then withdrew the remaining three token left in the pouch, he then returned her the pouch.

"Here…" Sasuke said, then adding, "and by the way…WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT A SOFT TOY FOR!"

"Hey…in case you didn't notice…I'm a girl now OKAY! Hmph…"

"Alright…just chill…" Sasuke said.

Natsume still refused to move.

"ALRIGHT…ALRIGHT…I'm sorry okay…are you appeased now oh GREAT one" Sasuke said.

"If that tiny bit of sarcasm wasn't there I would be even happier but I other then that…you are forgiven oh studious one…"

"Hahah…okay…then let's get that soft toy…which one do you want?" Sasuke said.

"Errr…that pink bunny…so kawaii…"

"Why don't you give it a shot first?" Sasuke said.

"Okay…here I go…" Natsume said, dislodging the coin.

The machine responded and moved according to what Natsume wanted, the controls involved the directional buttons and a lever used to control how deep the hand would go to and a button to grab the toy. Natsume's first try ended in failure.

"I want it no matter what…I must get it today…" Natsume demanded.

"Relax…let me try now…there's no way I will fail to get it…"

Sasuke attempted to grab the plushie but just it almost got a firm hold on it, it dropped down to the 'graveyard' of plushies (cause the way the plushies were placed was a mess and all over the place).

"Damn…"

"I know…why don't both of us try it together, you man the direction and I handle the rest…" Natsume suggested.

"Whatever…" Sasuke replied.

Natsume then held the last coin, kissed it then let go of it. The machine went alive, then both of them blinked at each other and they began their hunt for the plushie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright…thanks Sasuke-kun"

"What for…I don't need it anyway…"

"Still…thanks for giving me the plushie…"

"Alright…enough with the thanking…we've already reached your house"

"Thanks for the lift Sasuke-kun"

"Alright…good night…take good care of it…it is a trophy we achieved through sheer teamwork…"

"Okay…why so serious…anyways…jaa…!"

"Jaa" Sasuke said, and then sped off.

Natsume hugged the bunny all the way till she reached her bedroom. She then placed the plushie on the bed before taking a bath and sleeping beside it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday… (two days after the plushie episode)

Sasuke and Natsume held hands after entering the classroom, with a bunny held by Natsume's spare hand.

"Wow…why is there a bunny in the classroom?" Rock queried.

"Kawaii right? Sasuke-kun and I worked together to get it…worth it right?" Natsume said.

"Oh…is that what I think it is…?" Ino said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"You know…are you two really an item now?" Ino whispered to Sasuke.

"What the…what are you talking about now…don't start gibbering rubbish…"

"Awww…I thought both of you are going steady now…" Ino said.

"No such thing…" Natsume replied.

"Alright then…even if both of you become an item, you all will never be as romantic as my shika…"

"Ewww…the hairs on my arms are standing…" Natsume said.

"Anyways…did any of you not memorize the script?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I am the only one that didn't fully memorize it…" Kiba said, sticking his tongue out.

"Crap…then today's rehearsal will not go smoothly…all because of dog-boy…" Gaaa said.

"Gomen nasai…"

"Never mind…so long as the rest of us do our best then the rehearsal will go rather will I think…" Neji said.

"The flames of our determination will lead us to shine even though there will be trouble…let the flames engulf us and spur us onward…" Rock said.

"Enough with the draggy talk…class is starting…" Sakura said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school…

"Let's brace ourselves for the onslaught the teacher is going to give us…" Shikamaru said.

"What onslaught…?" Natsume asked.

"An earful of scolding…DUH…" Sasuke said.

"Either way…it's showtime…" Ino and Sakura chorused.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heheheh… How do you think of this chapter…good right…if so…then review…oh yah…for your information now is my holiday, so I expect updates to be flowing in…**

**So…how will the play go…will applause be given on the actual day or silence to ensue? How to find out…only one way…the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**In bad mood now…failed a module…will however try to be positive…anyhow…on to the rehearsal, then the big day…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 10

They stepped into the room and put down their bags and started reviewing their scripts and Kiba scurried through the words and tried to take in as much as possible.

"Come on…we don't have all day you know…" The teacher said.

Then the play started, showing a fight erupting, it was actually a fight between the two main families in Verona, the Montagues and the Capulets. Next, the prince of Verona, Kiba, steps forward and halted the crowd, but he forgot what he was suppose to say.

"CUT! This is preposterous…did you not recite the scripts?" The teacher raged.

"Gomen nasai…I didn't…" Kiba apologized.

"Tomorrow's rehearsal had better be good…if you still didn't get it in your head by hard…I will FAIL your literature!"

"Okay…I got that…gomen…"

"Dismissed…" The teacher stated flatly.

They took their bags and went out of the room.

"Well…that went swell…never mind, at least he didn't scold us all in a batch…" Natsume said.

"Yah…she's right…" Neji said.

"The spirit of pure optimism beats the gloomy sadness…lets cry for optimism…" Rock said.

Natsume took out a hammer from no where and started bonking Rock Lee's head.

"Stop gibberishing…we don't need your speech at this point of time…" Natsume said.

"Okay then…see you…jaa…" Gaara and Sakura chorused.

"We're going off too…jaa…wait for us…" Ino said, dragging Shikamaru by the arms.

"I'm very tired…going to take a nap…see you guys tomorrow…yawn…" Neji said.

"I'm going home now to memorize the script…jaa…" Kiba said.

"Can you give me a lift, Sasuke?" Lee said.

"Me too…" Natsume said, grinning.

"Sure…no problem…"

Sasuke drove the car over, got out of the car and opened the front door for Natsume.

"Rock…the back…" Sasuke said.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" Natsume thanked.

Lee had to abide by it; he had no choice if he wanted a free ride.

"Just drive straight, and then turn left, straight, left, straight then right…" Rock said, guiding Sasuke as he came along.

"Thanks…" Lee said and ran into the house.

"Now with Lee gone, I can do what I want at last… (don't think horny people)" Sasuke said.

"What do you want to do…?" Natsume said, taking off her high heels, preparing to attack.

Sasuke got out of the car, leaving Natsume in the car, puzzled. He opened the boot and took out two boxes, one bigger than the other. He then opened the back door, placed the two objects at the back seats and then sat in the driver's seat.

"Hmmm…let me bring you somewhere…" Sasuke said, adding, "Or do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yes…HOME…what do you want to do with me you pervert!" Natsume said.

"Relax…we've reached…geez…this is what I get for remembering…you better apologize to me later…" Sasuke said.

"Apologise for what…you even brought me to such a desolated place…I know what thoughts are squirming in that disgusting head of yours…" Natsume said.

"Hey…enough with the cussing…" Sasuke said, turning to the back and taking the two boxes forward.

"What are these?"

"Okay…I'm all set…"

"Don't move any closer…I swear I will hit you…"

Sasuke took out a lighter from his pocket and opened the box, revealing an ice-cream cake. He put on the candles and sang the birthday song, after that he pushed the wrapped up box to Natsume.

"For you…" Sasuke said, then added, "Don't just stare at it, open it up…"

Natsume opened it, and then took out the ipod nano from the box; the box was filled with manuals.

"ARIGATOU SASUKE-KUN…for remembering my birthday and celebrating it with me…and GOMEN for scolding you…" Natsume said with tears flowing out, sticking out her tongue.

"Its okay…no harm done right…hahah…"

Natsume put down the flames and dove forward to hug Sasuke.

"Arigatou…no one has ever done this for me except my family…from deep in my heart…a big thank you…" Natsume said, crying even harder.

"There there…" Sasuke said, patting Natsume on the back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance of Natsume residence…

"Thanks for everything…jaa…!"

"Jaa"

But Sasuke didn't leave, he had instead, watched as Natsume open the door for a surprise her family had planned.

"Surprise…happy birthday daughter…" Natsume's mom said.

Sasuke just looked over from afar, smiling to himself.

"If only she knew how fortunate she is…to have such a caring family…" Sasuke thought inwardly.

As Sasuke was just about to speed off, Natsume shouted, "Hey Sasuke-kun…wanna come in…cause you are cordially invited to my mini birthday party…"

"Hn…I'll have to consider that…" Sasuke said.

"Come on over…think no more…" Natsume said with a toothy grin.

"Alright I guess…but I won't stay long…"

"Doesn't matter…"

Sasuke parked the car and went into Natsume's house.

"Your parents sure spent some effort doing all this…" Sasuke said, pointing to the decorations all over the place.

"Yea…none of the parents on this planet can beat them…right, mom and dad?"

"You betcha…" Natsume's dad said.

"One and only…" Mrs. Uzumaki said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll have to leave now…had my fill of the cake already…" Sasuke said.

"Okay then…take care…"

"Jaa…"

Upon saying that, Sasuke walked out of the abode and strolled to his car, he then sped his way home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

"Riiiiiiiiiing…" The school bell rang.

"Hurry up…or we're going to be late…" Sasuke said.

"Okay okay…relax…its just getting a bit late…"

"A BIT LATE…A BIT LATE…WE'RE ALREADY FIFTEEN LATE…AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT…"

**Flashback…**

"_Hello Sasuke"_

"_Yea what…I'm reaching class…"_

"_Oh…you see I'm in a small predicament now…"_

"_Yes…continue…"_

"_I just woke up…so can you turn back and fetch me to school now?"_

"_NANI! School's just about to start in five minutes and you're still in bed!"_

"_Gomen…but could you just help please…we may make it just in time…"_

"_That's your problem…"_

"_Please Sasuke-kun…pleeeeeease…"_

"_Alright…but you'd better thank me big time for this…"_

"_Thanks Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke drove back, towards Natsume residence. Upon reaching, he saw Natsume waiting at the entrance, dressed in disarray._

"_Hop in…going to be freaking late…"_

_After Natsume went into the car, Sasuke stepped on the gas pedal, ignoring the speed limits, going pass a hundred and sixty kilometers an hour. They reached school in time to hear the bell ring._

**End flashback…**

They slammed open the class door only to invite glares directed to them.

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Uzumaki…well done…congratulations on getting late…detention for both of you…" The teacher said in a stern voice.

"May make it in time you say…geez…" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey…how would I know…I woke up late because of celebrating yesterday"

Only at that point did they realize that many people were looking at both of them.

"What are they looking at?" Natsume asked.

"Beats me…" Sasuke said.

"They're looking at both of you because of your clothings…their all disheveled…don't tell me both of you went to bed yesterday and…"

"URESAI!" Natsume and Sasuke chorused.

(A/N: Sasuke's clothes are messed up cause Natsume keep tugging at his shirt while they were going to school, ushering him to go faster…as for Natsume's clothes…she woke up late, so she wore in a slipshod way…)

"We did no such thing okay…teme…" Sasuke said.

"Yup…you people are perverse…" Natsume stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school…

Sasuke and Natsume walked together to the staff room. They entered it and began looking for the teacher that punished them.

"Teacher…can't you just let us off…we have a very important rehearsal to attend to…"

"No can do…go to classroom twelve for your detention…"

"Okay…" Sasuke said.

"Gomen…" Natsume said.

Then both of them scurried of, making their way to the detention room.

"Why did you apologize? She's just a ruddy old teacher…" Sasuke said.

"Manners are important…and we're in the wrong anyways…"

"Not we…YOU…"

"Okay…relax…"

They found the room, and then stepped in. Each step into the room was played in slow motion (like those people going to jail). Then they found two unoccupied seats and sat down. A teacher was seating at the teacher's desk, marking his papers.

"Hey guys…it's the two first years that had sex…" A random guy also having detention said.

"URESAI!" Sasuke said.

The teacher remained undisturbed and continued scribbling remarks on the papers.

"Hey Uchiha…you want to pick a fight huh…think you're brave huh…then bring it on…"

"Why you son-of-a…" Sasuke said, getting cut of by Natsume.

"Please Sasuke-kun…I don't want fights because of me…" Natsume whispered.

"Alright then…but that guy really gets on my nerves"

After the hour that they were supposed to serve, they were released, and started running to the 'practice room'.

"Gomen nasai…we had detention so couldn't make it in time…" Natsume explained.

"PREPOSTEROUS…PREPOSTEROUS I SAY…I shall hear of no such nonsense next time…and there better be no more of such things happening anymore…" The teacher yelled.

"Gomen…" Sasuke said.

"Okay…time is short…let's get this moving…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later…

"You sure we can do this…" Natsume asked.

"Yes…chill…" Sasuke said.

"But we've never practiced the kissing part at all…"

"Don't worry about it…just do your best…"

"Okay then…here I go…"

And the play started, as the play is kinda boring…I shall fast forward it to the end where the crucial part comes in…

**Narrator: Romeo seeing Juliet lying on the floor, then runs off to the drug store…**

**Apothecary: What can I do for you sir?**

**Romeo **(Sasuke):** I would like to buy the most lethal poison that you have**

**Apothecary: What for…surely not for your own use?**

**Romeo: Yes…it is indeed for my consumption…to die for my true love, I have no qualms to die whole-heartedly for it…**

**Apothecary: I don't know if I should be doing this…here's the object you desire…farewell…die with your loved one…**

**Romeo: Thank you…I shall bid you good-bye now…**

**Narrator: Romeo runs back to Juliet then takes out the poison and drank it down. At this point, Juliet arises, as if from the dead, only to find Romeo lying on the ground beside her, writhing in agony.**

**Romeo: Thy love is not slain? Then I've done a fatal error?**

**Narrator: Romeo coughs and lies dead on the ground.**

**Juliet: Oh Romeo…let thee die with you…**

**Narrator: Juliet kisses Romeo in a bid to drink up the last few drops of poison…**

"Errr…how to do this…take a deep breath Natsume…it will be done in a few seconds…" Natsume thought to herself.

Natsume lunges down and kissed Sasuke, it was her first kiss, thus causing a definite adrenaline rush, causing her to blush. Then she lies down on the ground, dead.

**Narrator: Juliet lies dead on the ground, the heads of the Montague and Capulet family gathered and seeing at last, with their bare eyes, the love of two that ends the line of the both families **(as both are the only descendants left)**. Only at the end did they realize the foolishness of their feud.**

The crew takes a bow as the curtain draws.

"I feel ecstasy from Sasuke…" Kiba said, mockingly.

"No I do not…I don't feel that way at all…" Sasuke said.

"Don't lie…we all know that you like her…" Gaara said.

"Natsume…don't listen to them…do you want me to fetch you home?" Sasuke said.

"Yea…I would like that…"

Both of them quickly changed and went to Sasuke's car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car…

"Do you really…ermmm…you know…like…" Natsume mumbled.

"Huh? No clue about what you're mumbling about…"

"Okay then…I'm relieved…"

"We've arrived…jaa"

"Jaa…see you tomorrow…"

"Yea…same to you…"

Sasuke then sped off, leaving Natsume staring at the place where the car has left. She then snapped out of it and walked into the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was good yah? Jokes…review and review…I will be busy quite soon so won't be able to write cause I have to go to school…XP**

**In the next chapter, Sasuke will leave his house to stay at the school's boarding…what will happen then? Check it out next…**


	11. Chapter 11: NOTE

**NOTE TO ALL (Chapter 11)**

Gomen nasai…but I will not be writing for about two weeks…have to concentrate on my studies…gotta make a comeback academically…XP…sorry for the delay…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…the lawyers can't get me now…been saying this the eleventh time…that means everytime…MUAHAHAHAH…XP…**

**Gomen…the notice is true…I seriously have school now and currently, I am trying to concentrate but its too boring so here I am…XP…but don't keep your hopes too high…I still, won't be writing that much, however…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

Sasuke's POV

I woke up, raised my hand, groped around, and held the alarm clock in my hand. It took me a staggeringly long time to open my eyes to look at the time. It was six in the morning; at that point, I recalled that today was Saturday, so I dunked my head into the pillow to continue sleeping. Just as I was about to enter 'lala' land, a loud shuffling sound awoken me, and it seemed to be to be coming from the room beside mine. I stepped out of the room and walked to the next room. Then I saw something that shocked me for the rest of the day…

Normal POV

At Natsume's residence…

Natsume readied up as prepared to go to Sasuke's place to tell him an announcement. The teacher that tried to call him could not get through so he asked Natsume to do him a favour and go over to Sasuke's place to inform him. The teacher wanted to remind them that on Monday; the results of the play competition will be announced, telling them to brace themselves. Natsume reached Uchiha manor after a long, long, long walk. She lifted her hand and pressed the doorbell.

"Ding Dong Ding Dong"

After waiting for awhile, Natsume decided to leave, but just when she turned her head, the door opened.

"Hi there babe…what can I do for you?" A figure at the door said.

Natsume twirled around, only to see Sasuke, or at least she thought it was, besides the fact that he was a tat taller and stockier and that he had a different voice from Sasuke. Whilst Natsume was staring at the unknown figure, Sasuke rushed out and dragged Natsume away.

"Erm…can we talk some other time because my bro is here and I have some things to settle with him…" Sasuke said.

"But why…I want to see the well-known Itachi that represents the soccer team for our school previously, he attained like all the trophies possible during the years he stayed in the school…oh my god…his like a mini Ronaldo or something…" Natsume said, puffing her cheeks.

"Oh…very well…but I must warn you…he's a little perv…"

"It's alright…besides, you here, right?"

"Yup…enter my house then…but still…take precautions alright…"

"Oh yah…I'm actually here to tell you that Monday, the results will be out so our teacher wants to remind us and also to brace ourselves…"

"I see…anyways…why does it seem that you've have forgone cheerleading practice?"

"Oh that…I don't know…maybe I join in soon again…don't worry…I'll root for you…I'll join the basketball cheerleading side…" Natsume said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hahah…just make sure you are on your toes because here we go…"

Sasuke opened the door and they stepped in.

"Bro…I've placed my trophies in the house already…all ready for viewing" Itachi said.

"Whatever okay…" Sasuke said.

Itachi quickly dove forward and stretched his hand out to wrap round Natsume's arm.

"Huh what? Wooh that was smooth…hey…what am I saying…GET AWAY FROM ME…EIIIIII!" Natsume said, using her free hand to hit Itachi's hand away.

Sasuke rushed forward and pulled Itachi's hand away.

"Stay away…no entry bro…she's my friend…" Sasuke said.

"Chill…"

They walked on with Natsume looking at all the trophies inquisitively, bouncing around.

"OH MY GOD…YOU WON FOR THE SCHOOL, THE INTERNATIONAL SCHOOLS' CUP!" Natsume said.

"Yup…that's me…too bad I'm a little off that for now…a pity…" Itachi said.

"That cup is like legendary…I represents beating all the schools in North and South America!" Natsume exclaimed.

"Yup…didn't know girls were into this…normally they were into the boys themselves…like me!" Itachi said.

"Blegh…girls liked you…oh my…your skin is oh so very thick…" Natsume said.

"Whatever chick…"

"And stop calling me that…" Natsume said.

"You're playing hard to get aye…" Itachi said.

"Stop this…anyways…you want to stay over for lunch?" Sasuke said.

"I'd be delighted to…" Natsume said.

"Okay then it's settled…you stay there while my bro and I will serve lunch…" Sasuke said.

Itachi and Sasuke walk to the kitchen.

"What should I cook…hn…" Itachi said.

"Bro…I only spot spaghetti sticks left…"

"Oh goodness…very well…spaghetti it shall be…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later…

"Lunch is served…" Itachi said, taking the plate to the table.

"Yup…here…" Sasuke said, handing Natsume a plate.

"Thanks…smells great…" Natsume said.

"Of course it smells great…it is I who cooked it, the future renowned chef, Itachi!"

"Oh brother…here he goes again…you know, for one, you have really thick skin you know…" Sasuke said.

"I'm just going to dig in…listening to him is wasting time…besides…my stomach's growling…" Natsume said.

Natsume began eating, whilst eating, she tried to say something but all that came out were mumble.

"Swallow first…take your time…" Sasuke said.

After swallowing, Natsume said, "This is really good…looks like he wasn't really lying…" Natsume said.

During the time Natsume complimented Itachi, Itachi's hand slowly crept towards Natsume, just before dropping on Natsume's shoulder, Sasuke quickly stepped forward and grabbed his wrist.

"No can do…just stop harassing the girl will you…" Sasuke said.

"Relax bro…just trying my luck…" Itachi said.

"JUST TRYING YOUR LUCK!" Sasuke said with a nerve on his forehead.

"STOP BICKERING! I'm done eating and I wanna leave…" Natsume said.

"Okay…see you in school on Monday…Jaa!" Sasuke bided.

"Jaa-ne"

After Natsume left, Sasuke said, "Just don't disturb her okay…she's mine…got that?"

"Ohhhhhh okay…no more disturbing…chill a little…" Itachi said.

"Great…glad you understand…"

"Anyways, I forgot to tell you that I won't be staying long here…this house is too empty…" Itachi said.

"Yea…I'm most likely going to do the same…" Sasuke said.

"OKAY…good thinking little one…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Sasuke said with a second nerve on his head, then, Sasuke took a knife from the kitchen and began chasing Itachi around with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later (Monday)…

All the students took their places on the seats in the hall. The principal walked up to the stage and to the podium at the side of the stage.

"Pupils of Konoha High…today, is a day of celebration, it is a day of…" The principal said, continuing on and on and on and on…well…you get the point.

"Huuuh…how long can he talk…doesn't he need to drink or something?" Natsume said, impatient and nervous.

"Relax girl…shhh…the results are commencing…" Sasuke reassured Natsume.

"Okay…" Natsume said, putting her fingers to her lips.

"First place goes to class 'E' of year three! Let's give them a round of applause!" The emcee announced.

Loud cheers came from the crowd whilst the winners make their way to the stage.

"Next in place, class 'C' of year three! Another warm applause for them please!"

The participants from the class walked up to the stage, greeted by claps and whistles.

"Lastly, the third placing, class 'B' of year one, this batch of potential actors and actresses definitely came unexpected…a surprise for us all…young and aspiring…put your hands together for them!"

Everyone clapped their hands. Natsume just sat there shocked, she could not believe that they actually got into the top three!

"Natsume…NATSUME!" Sasuke shouted.

"Huh…what?" Natsume said.

"We got to go to the stage…please compose yourself and not go ballistic please…"

"WE GOT THIRD…OH MY GOD…THIRD PLACING!" Natsume shouted.

"Keep it down Natsume…" Kiba said.

"Yea…shhh…" Gaara, Neji and Rock said.

"So troublesome…" said by you-know-who.

Sasuke took Natsume's hand and pulled her to the stage. The principal shook Sasuke's hand and handed the trophy to him. Sasuke and Natsume both held the trophy, one on the left and the other on the right, and held it up high for all to see.

"Alright!" Natsume screamed.

"Please don't make a fool of yourself!" Sakura reminded her.

"Yea…stay composed…" Ino reminds her again once more.

"WOOHOO!" Natsume shrieked again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Need I to fetch you home, madam?" Sasuke said, bowing to Natsume.

"Will do…" Natsume said.

"Then step right in…" Sasuke said, opening the door.

"With pleasure…" Natsume said, stepping into the automobile.

Sasuke closed the door and then started the engine and then they were off.

"Actually…I wanting to send you home has a favour behind it…" Sasuke said.

"Yah…what is it…just spit it out…"

"I want to ask you if I should go and stay at the school's boarding…"

"I know that your current house doesn't hold much memory in it so I think you should move…"

"You really think so?"

"Yup…" Natsume said, sticking both her thumbs up.

"Then I shall ask you another thing now…"

"Yes…what is it?"

"Well…I would like to ask you if you would want to go boarding with me…"

"Hn…actually I would agree at first but…I'm a little short of cash now…" Natsume said, sticking her tongue out and scratching her head.

"If you're worried about that then worry no more…I will bare the cost of your stay so will you please?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Well…staying at the school will save travel costs and since you are paying for my stay then…I don't see why not!"

"Alright…I will settle the rest then…you just go home, inform your parents about it and wait for the good news…" Sasuke said, grinning from ear to ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am studying in a remedial class now because of my failed subject so I will write much lesser…gomen…XP Nonetheless…there will be updates, only slower…so please be patient and of course…REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter: The rooms Sasuke rents are beside each other…what will that spell for them…heheheh…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: You know…it gets really distracting when one has to type this over and over again but I don't want to infringe so once again…I do not and will never own Naruto (twelfth time)…**

**Okay…this chapter will be the twist…XP…anyways…on with the story…also…I will inform you that I will not update daily even after my remedial that I am going through now…most likely a three or four day update (used to be two days)…XP**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 13

"Here you go…" Sasuke said, holding the keys out.

"Oooo…now I can decorate my own room!" Natsume exclaimed.

"I'm staying beside you so if you need help, you know where to find me"

"Okay…sure thing…"

Upon hearing those words, Sasuke turned around, facing his back to Natsume.

"YOSH!" Sasuke thought inwardly, smirking to himself.

_Whilst in Natsume's thought…_

Thank goodness he asked me at this time of the year…at any other time, I might not have accepted his offer…

_End of Natsume's thought…_

"NATSUME!" Sasuke screamed.

"What!"

"I was asking you something that's what…"

"And what's that?"

"I was asking if you've packed…"

"Oh…about that…" Natsume said, revealing her tongue.

"I knew it…" Sasuke said, smacking his face.

"Gomen…please wait awhile for me…"

"Okie dokie"

Natsume ran up the stairs and went into her room. Sasuke sat on the sofa and waited and waited and waited and waited until he dozed off.

An hour after Natsume entered the room…

"Wake up…WAKE UP!" Natsume shrieked in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke jolted up looked around then glared at Natsume.

"What's wrong with you…I waited till I dozed off!"

"I had to pack a lot of things and had to think a long time debating with myself so don't you dare lecture me now…"

"Can't you just slipshod pack up and get it over with!"

"Loosen up a little…"

"Hmph…you used to do stuff quickly and not waste time…you should be like that…"

"For your information…I'M NOW A GIRL NOW OKAY…SO STOP YOUR JABBERING AND GO FETCH THE CAR!"

"Woooow…simmer down gal…"

Sasuke walked out and pressed the button to unlock his car. He then walked forward and opened the door for Natsume before going to the driver's seat.

"That's more like it…GIRL POWER!" Natsume said, showing the 'v' sign.

"Whatever okay…" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

Natsume rebutted back by sticking her tongue out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are…the rooms…" Sasuke said.

Natsume stepped up, slotted the key in and turned it.

"It's so spacious…guess this is what they call love at first sight!" Natsume squeaked.

Sasuke took the luggage in, and left it on the bed.

"I'll be off then…remember…if you need help…"

"Look for you…yea…got that…" Natsume said, completing Sasuke's sentence.

"Just be sure to wake up on time, tomorrow…"

"There's no rush…I'm just living beside the school!"

"Hahah…anyways…jaa"

"Jaa-ne!" Natsume squeaked.

Natsume turned back and started unloading the luggage.

The next day…

The alarm clock and Sasuke woke up and did the usual morning routine. After getting ready for school, he decided to go over to Natsume's room. He took out a key and opened the door (he duplicated the key alright…geez…). He stepped in, only to find Natsume sleeping on the bed in a weird fashion. Her legs were sprawled wide and her body was arched. He could not help but giggle at the scene.

"Wake up sleepy-head…"

"……"

"Wake up now…you don't want to be late for school!"

Still getting no response, Sasuke decided that this requires desperate measures…so he went into the bathroom, made his hand wet, crept up to Natsume and sprinkled water on her face.

"Ergh…let me sleep…" Natsume hissed.

Sasuke continued on.

"I'm warning you…wait a second…" Natsume said, fully awoken.

"Come on…you're going to be late for school…"

"Hold on…how did you GET INTO MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE…"

"Heheh…" Sasuke cringed, scratching his head.

"GO TO HELL PERVERT!" Natsume said, taking a pillow and started whacking Sasuke's head.

"Stop it…ow" Sasuke said.

"This is your desert…DIE!"

"If you still don't wash up, you're going to be seriously late you know…"

"Oh crap…you're right…get out of the room now!" Natsume commanded.

Sasuke ran out of the room, leaving Natsume in the room.

After a few fleeting minutes, Natsume opened the door and saw Sasuke waiting outside for her.

"Why are you still here?"

"…"

"But won't you be late for school?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it…"

"Oh yea…the fake couple thing right…okay okay…I get the picture…"

"Yah…that's it…"

But hey…guess what Sasuke's thinking of…

"Curses…can't you tell that I like you and that I REALLY want to be a couple with you…why…why must I like a person who's so dense! Kami, tell me why!"

"What are you thinking of?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after moving in…

Sasuke kept looking at Natsume the whole day. He realized that Natsume did not chatter at all, that had definitely worried him.

"What happen…why is she so glum? What's with that dazed look on her face…what is she thinking of…I'd better ask her myself…" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Natsume…why are you so gloomy?"

Natsume continued walking, she did not hear what he had said.

"NATSUME! Please tell me what happened…please…let me help you…"

"Huh? Oh…okay…but you must promise not to divulge this to anyone…is that a deal?" Natsume said, raising her 'pinky'.

"Deal…but do you have to be so childish?"

"Hmph…is a deal or not?"

"Yea…it's a deal…" Sasuke said, attaching his last finger with hers.

"Good…first we got to go to a quieter place to talk about this…"

"How about my place?"

"Alright…your place it is then…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yea…so what is it that happened? Spill it!" Sasuke asked, piqued.

"Okay…slow down pal…"

"Yea…what is it…just say it…"

"You see…every year, I will try to find a way to go away from my parents…"

"Why…why would you do that?" Sasuke asked, jumping up and down like a curious toddler wanting an answer, at the same time, cutting in Natsume's sentence.

"Relax…and please don't cut in…I HATE THAT…as I was saying…I run away as that day is the anniversary of my elder brother…"

"NANI! YOU HAVE A BROTHER! WHEN WAS THAT…HOW…OH MY GOD…THIS IS ALL TOO MUCH TO TAKE AT ONCE…" Sasuke yelled.

"ONE MORE TIME YOU INTERRUPT AND YOU'LL GET A TREATMENT WORSE THAN THIS…" Natsume said, knocking Sasuke on the head with a hammer (it came out from nowhere if you really want to know).

"Gomen…just really alarmed…"

"Also…to tell you the truth…I am actually an orphan…" Natsume said, sobbing.

"Okay…okay…it's alright…cry your heart out…here…" Sasuke said, tapping on his shoulder, telling her to lean on it.

Natsume started bawling all over Sasuke's shoulder, all Sasuke could do was to give her a pat on her back.

"I bought sake…care to drink with me?" Natsume said.

"Sure…"

Both walked over to Natsume's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more cup please…" Natsume said, drunk.

"No more…"

"Last cup…come on…don't be a spoil blanket…"

"Alright…but this is the last okay…"

"Yea…hahah…" Natsume said, giggling.

"How can anyone get drunk on sake…what's more, she only had four cups…" Sasuke thought.

"Okay Natsume…I have to leave now…good night…"

"Don't leave Keiro…please don't leave brother…please don't leave me again…" Natsume said, crying.

"Okay okay…I'll stay…" Sasuke said.

"So her brother's name is Keiro…" Sasuke thought to himself.

"I feel so drowsy…" Natsume said, walking unsteadily to the bed.

Then Natsume tripped but luckily Sasuke rushed there in time to help her.

"Thanks Keiro…"

"I'm not Keiro…I'm Sasuke…"

"Don't lie…you're Keiro…why must you lie…you want to distance away from me?" Natsume said, showing traces before crying.

"Yea…I'm Keiro alright…" Sasuke said, frustrated.

Sasuke then helped her to the bed (no thinky evil please), and left the bed.

"I want Keiro to sleep with me…please…" Natsume urged, she was on the brink of crying.

"Oh well…" Sasuke took reluctant steps over but in fact, he was very happy inside. Then an angel and devil appeared each on one side of Sasuke's shoulder.

"You know you want to do her in…so go there and show her what you are made of…" The devil side said.

"She needs your help…don't strike while she's down…THAT'S a real man…" The angel said.

"Both of you SCREW OFF…I know what to do…" Sasuke said to both of them.

Both sides poofed away. Sasuke then took a place beside Natsume and lied down. Natsume turned to Sasuke's side and hugged Sasuke.

"Don't ever leave me brother…"

"Geez…why must I be in such a situation…" Sasuke thought.

And from there, he remained sleeping in that position till the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume woke up next to Sasuke, she rubbed her eyes and looked at who was beside her.

"HENTAIIIIII! DARN YOU…ME BEING A GIRL NOW DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Natsume shouted, bashing Sasuke till the very inch of his life.

"OW…OUCH…STOP IT…STOP WHACKING ME…NOW!" Sasuke shouted back, grabbing Natsume's hands before she hurls another punch.

"Listen to me…you were drunk yesterday and you mistook me for your dead brother so you said that you wanted me to accompany you and sleep with you so I…"

"COULDN'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND NOT LISTEN TO ME YOU EVIL PERVERT!" Natsume screeched.

"(sigh)I'm your friend…how could I leave you when you needed me the most…also, look at yourself, your clothes are still on…" Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Well…looks like I misunderstood…arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Natsume said, hugging him.

"Hahah…glad you understand…" Sasuke said, displaying smile that could cover the sun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How's that…I personally think it was pretty well done…you think so? What…you do…then REVIEW! XP Also, for your information, their activities in school (cheerleading for Natsume and Basketball for Sasuke) will be on every Wednesday of the week so as to quench the questions of the people who might want to ask 'what happen to their activities in school', so yep…there you have it…**

**The next chapter will feature the past of Natsume, a Natsume mini-gaiden…hope you all will like it! XP**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto manga rocks…but I, unfortunately, do not and will never own Naruto…a pity…**

**This chapter will feature brief crucial events that happened in Natsume's life when she was still a he at a young age.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 14

**_16 years ago…_**

_Two figures walked to the entrance of an orphanage, it was raining, and the two then looked at each other for assurance on the idea. A lightning struck as both of them nodded their heads in agreement. They then placed the two year old child on the curb, and ordered the other older sibling to stay there and ask for a place to live here. The older child was sensible though at the age of only ten, he nodded and waited at the curb for someone to come out. It took awhile but the boy stayed on, approached by a startled face. The friendly owner of the orphanage greeted them in, the wait was worth it._

_The boy spent the most of his time taking care of his younger brother_ (that time Natsume was still Naruto)_ attentively. He made sure that his only sibling had the best possible nurturing. He tended to his every need when he was still a toddler, but when Naruto reached at about the age of eight, he taught his sibling how to be self-reliant. He then decided to find a job himself and earn some money._

"_Nee-san…where are you going?" Naruto asked._

"_I'm going to work…I need to earn money, you'll never know when a crisis will arise…it will also teach me to be even more independent"_

"_Please don't go to work Keiro nee-san…stay here with me…"_

"_Nope…you must learn to be alone by yourself, this society is stranded by so many modern day obstacles…be good okay…"_

"_Alright then…jaa…"_

"_Jaa-ne!" Keiro said, smiling and waving good-bye to his younger brother._

_**A year later…**_

_It was raining that day, Naruto peered out of the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Keiro's silhouette. Naruto patiently waited till dinner but that did not deter him from waiting. Naruto quickly gobbled up his dinner and went back to the same spot. Eventually, at twilight, the sandman still managed his way to Naruto and engulfed him in the sands of dreams._

_The next day, Naruto jutted up from his sleep, he had a nightmare. He dreamt that the grim reaper from hell appeared in front of Keiro and launched his scythe. Keiro's head rolled over to Naruto and the head spoke, "Don't cry when I'm gone, forget me and live life happily…"_

_B/G: (And when I'm gone, just carry on _

_Don't mourn, rejoice _

_Everytime you hear the sound of my voice _

_Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' _

_And i didn't feel a thang _

_So baby don't feel no pain _

_Just smile back _

_And when I'm gone, just carry on _

_Don't mourn, rejoice _

_Everytime you hear the sound of my voice _

_Just know that, I'm lookin' down on you smilin' _

_And i didn't feel a thang _

_So baby don't feel no pain _

_Just smile back...)_

_-When I'm gone (Eminem)_

_Naruto shook his head to get rid of the wooziness, he then continued to look-out for his brother. After a couple of hours, the nine-year-old Naruto saw a man walking to the door of the orphanage. Just before the man reached for the door-bell, Naruto opened the door._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm looking for a Naruto, I have a matter grave importance to tell him"_

"_Yea…I'm Naruto…"_

"_Okay…kid…take this calmly and in your stride okay…don't take this too hard little fella'…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_You see, your brother worked in the mine right? He met with a little accident and it cost his life…"_

"_What accident, what happened? Tell me…"_

"_An explosion occurred and your brother was taken by the flames of hell…my sympathies to you young one…"_

_After saying that, the man left, leaving Naruto to absorb what he had said. Naruto cried till he slept that day, even in his dreams, he was crying. He cried and cried and cried till a river was formed, Naruto then floated at the surface of the river and was picked off by the current. He floated until what seemed like an eternity when suddenly the alarm clock rang and he woke up. The alarm clock was the only present his brother gave to him, the day that Keiro got his first pay, he bought Naruto an alarm clock. Naruto looked at the alarm clock then began crying again. It took him awhile to get over those dark days and when the days of depression was finally over, Naruto made up his mind and decided to heed his brother's words and live life happy. This had spontaneously created Naruto's ever happy, ever optimistic personality._

_**Another year later…**_

_Two people walked up the steps and pressed the doorbell. The owner of the place opened the door and invited the two people in. After some talking with the owner, the owner of the place led them to Naruto._

"_Where's Keiro?" The female figure spoke._

"_You see, during the time you were gone, Keiro died in an explosion whilst working in a mining site…"_

"_Oh my god…" The male figure said, holding the woman in his arms, with the woman crying._

"_Come on Naruto, let's bring you to a proper home and get you fatten up" The man said._

"_Who are you and why should I listen to you?"_

"_I'm your father and this here is your mother, I know it's a lot to take in at once but we are your parents and nothing can change that"_

"_Okay…but why, why did you have to leave Keiro nee-san and me by ourselves?"_

"_You see, back then, we were too poor to even fend for ourselves so in order not to drag both of you down with us, we decided that leaving both of you to an orphanage would be the only thing to let both sides survive on and since now, we both have a job and a house, we've come back to take you back with us"_

"_Hn…okay…I get the whole picture…just promise you'll never leave me again…"_

"_It's a deal…" Naruto's parents chorused, and then leaned forward to hug Naruto._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Gomen…I know this chapter is a bit short…XP…also, answering Hikory's question, it's a community college…that solves it…oh…and most importantly, REVIEW!**

**What will happen in the next chapter? Hold on a second…what's that song I hear? (B/G: Olay olay olay olay olay…etc.) Yep that's right, it's the soccer season (return back to the present, people) and Natsume's a soccer fanatic? And what's more to come, she's does what? To find out what that 'what' is, wait patiently for the next chapter of 'ONE WISH'!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: This is getting on my nerves…I don't own Naruto…**

**Know what hit town…IT'S THE WORLD CUP SOCCER SEASON!!! But what will happen in this chapter. And what's the link between soccer and Natsume? You want to know…huh…you really want to? Won't let you… Just kidding… Read the sentence after this to unravel…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 15

"You want to go over to my room? I signed up for cable…" Natsume said.

"Huh? Cable…what for?"

"Though I'm not a guy anymore but I still can't get rid of my soccer obsession…also, YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO KNOW ALL THESE THINGS…NOT ME!"

"Why must I know about all this, I don't even like soccer…"

"BUT YOU'RE A BOY…you SHOULD like all this...but yea…you have been the weird since we were friends for like how long…erm…five years or something?"

"I'm not weird…and you know that I don't like soccer so why bother even broaching it?"

"Oh yea…I forgotten that you don't like soccer…" Natsume said, puffing her cheeks.

"Still though, I'll take my chances…want to hangover?" Natsume said, after a short period of silence.

B/G: (You and I

We never had it easy, baby

We had to work so hard

And every time it feels like we're gonna make it

That's when it falls apart, but

Ooooohoooo

Baby I'll take my chances with you

Ooooohooo

Baby I'll take my chances with you)

-I'll take my chances (The Click Five)

"Okay…I know you need company okay…I'll oblige but only because you need me…" Sasuke said.

"(tongue) I need you…please…dream on…you're like going to reach your brother's stage already…"

"Don't compare with that perverted Cassanova!" Sasuke scowled.

"Simmer down dude…" Natsume said.

"I'm calm okay…what time is the match?"

"Go to my room at seven, the match is at eight, we can have dinner and watch the match at the same time"

"Seven…dinner…okay, got it…"

"See you then…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Actually, there's a reason why I so want to watch soccer today…" Natsume said.

"No…don't tell me…you bet big time?"

"How 'cha do that…scary…"

"Cause that's what you did last soccer season…" Sasuke said, three lines covering his face.

"Ooo…"

"Kay…it's starting…"

The commentator rattles on and on and on and on…

But even when the ball nearly went into the goal net, Sasuke some how couldn't get into the spirit.

"Oh crap…it was THIS close…damn…" Natsume said, putting her right index finger and thumb together leaving a gap at the end.

"I can't take this anymore…I'm going to take a nap…"

"Oh no you don't… Stay right here…I'm going to take the pop-corn…" Natsume said.

"Huh…there's pop-corn…when did you walked to the kitchen, I didn't see you leave this seat…"

"Heheh…when you were just about to doze off, I snucked to the kitchen…"

"……"

(A/N: By the way, the match is in the night since they are in Japan)

"Oh yea…I forgot to ask you…whose paying for the cable?"

"Hm…what a question…well since I decided to move over because you were paying for all my expenses then…hehehehehe" Natsume said, cringing her lips to form an evil smile.

"Oh for crying out loud…what have I gotten myself into?!" Sasuke teared, dropping on the floor in a very way-not-his-character style.

"Okay…that was freaky…" Natsume said, slowly creeping away from Sasuke.

"Oh…" Sasuke cried out and then he quickly got back to his usual stance.

"Come back…where are you going?" Sasuke queried.

"I don't know…just away from you…" Natsume said, still slowly creeping away.

"Hey…don't alienate me…" Sasuke urged.

"AW COME ON!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey…dude…the match is like going to end alreadyyy!" Sasuke said.

Upon hearing that, a blur image passed Sasuke and jumped onto the couch.

"That's a good girl…" Sasuke said, joining in.

"Shhh…I'm trying to watch hear…and don't you dare go close to me…a feet radius away…" Natsume said.

"WHAT THE…OKAY…THIS ENDS NOW LADY…" Sasuke said in anger.

"Alright alright…loosen up a little…geez…" Natsume said, rolling her eyes.

TELE: "And ronaldo gets the ball, he dribbles pass the defenders skillfully, he aims but will he make it? He moves it and kicks…

A short silence ensued.

…and HE SCORES…what a display of skills back there…what's more, at the eighty-ninth minute…my word…"

"WOOHOO…I WON…" Natsume jumped up and pecked Sasuke on the lips.

"Money money come to meeeeee" Natsume sang.

The Uchiha had blushed a light pink (is there even such a colour?).

"What up with you? Why's your face in a pinkish colour? Are you sick?" Natsume said with a concerned tone, she put her hand to his forehead to check for a fever but this only caused him to blush a darker shade.

"Wow…looks like you really are running a fever, need to go to the doctor?" Natsume asked.

"No…I'm fine…" Sasuke replied with the blush on his face draining away.

"Want to hangover tonight?" Natsume asked.

"Hang…over…"

"Yea…a hangover…why…you don't know what that is? We use to do it all the time in my house last time…"

"No, baka…what I meant was that we are like LIVING JUST NEXT DOOR!" Sasuke said with a nerve protruding.

"Oh yea… (tongue)"

"Okay…I'm off to bed now…see you tomorrow"

"Uh huh…good night!" Natsume gave her trademark grin.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, walked over to his room and lay on the bed to let his dreams consume him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rrrriiinnnggg…"

Natsume flipped over and placed her pillow over her head, trying to drown the noise away.

"Rrrriiinnnggg…"

"ARGH…" Natsume yelled out frustrated then sat up and picked up the phone.

"YES? THIS BETTER BE GOOD BECAUSE IT WOKE ME UP…"

"Okay…relax girl…this is Ino…we want to go out since it's a nice Sunday morning, also, the annual 'Hetru' have arrived!"

(A/N: 'Hetru' is a circus group, also, it is fictitious so in case I am infringing, I do not own 'Hetru')

"Woah…'Hetru' IS HERE?! YES! What time are we meeting? Who's going?"

"Slow down…I was about to tell you the details…place, your place, at eleven, so we're just about reaching in an hours time…after the circus, we're thinking of going to watch a movie. What do you think?"

"Okay…but after that, we head over to Sasuke-kun's room, because its convenient for me (smiles), also, I'll pay for everyone's ticket (A/N: she won money remember) …how's that sound?"

"I'll ask the rest first…but I'm all for it… (giggles)"

"What's that laugh for?"

"You'll know soon… (giggles), and remember to tell Sasuke…"

"Yea…"

"Okay…Jaa!"

"Jaa-ne"

Natsume puts the phone down and walks out of her room.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Natsume screamed.

"OKAY…WAIT A SEC…"

"What is it Natsume?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going to the 'Hetru', you know…the circus?"

"I know what it is…okay…I'm in…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the delay guys…I had things to set aside…I deserve to be shot in the head…plus I also know that this chapter is short…so shoot me (BANG)…anyways…it's off to the circus…and what sinister plot does Ino have in mind? Woohoo…what a chapter…just remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A circus, a movie, a mysterious event at Sasuke's place, hohoho…what a perfect setting for a romantic scene… Oops…did I let the cat out of the bag? Really sorry for not updating…gomen**

**Heheh…nope…**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Chapter 16

"Ding dooong"

"Wait just a second!"

Fifteen minutes later…

"PLEASE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

"OKAY OKAY"

Natsume ran to the door and opened it, hostile expressions greeted her.

"Look guys…I'm sorry okay…geez…we aren't late or anything…lets go…"

**Natsume's POV**

Walking along that corridor of my house, I began remembering scenes when I was young….

**Flashback**

"Come on Sasuke, hurry up…." Naruto hurried.

"Why the hurry? It's just some circus acts with clowns monkeying around" Sasuke revolted.

"Awwww, don't say that, it will be a blast, just lighten up!"

Sasuke just followed the small boisterous boy just bouncing to go to 'Hetru'.

Watching the amazing acts performed, Naruto could only gape in awe whilst Sasuke gloomily stared into blankness.

"Don't be sad….if your parents go overseas again, you will always have me to play alongside!" Naruto tried consoling the icy boy.

For a second, the raven-haired boy seemed to have smiled a bit.

"Thank you…."

"Come on….what are friends for?"

**End Flashback**

The memories from ten years ago made me think about how the cold Sasuke slowly rose to become independent.

**Outside of 'Hetru' ...**

"Look at the time already, girl, you got to run more!" Ino commented (a little pissed off).

"If I ran, I would be even later…." Natsume said, pointing to the white Lamborghini.

Sasuke stepped out of the car & locked it, he then asked seeing the people around, "Sakura and Gaara?"

"Apparently, they have some place they wanted to go in **private**" Ino replied, emphasizing on the last word.

"…."

Everyone stared at one another (everyone being Sasuke, Natsume, Ino, Gaara, Kiba, Neji & last & the least Lee….XD).

"Why are we stoning here for? Lets go!" Energetic you-know-who replied.

"To be in the company of an angel the glorious light that befits her the…." Lee was cut off.

"Shush, we are for the circus, not your ever going speeches….so troublesome…." Shikamaru said.

Passing the tickets to ticket-collector, they went into the circus tent & looking around, they knew that should have been there earlier.

"It's so packed…." Kiba said.

So they begun searching around, looking for seats, hopefully before the show starts. As they walked on, they separated one by one as there were no seats that could contain the group all at once. As they separated, Ino winked at Shikamaru then began whispering to him, "my plan worked, saying the exact timing would definitely make Natsume late….".

An evil light glinted pass Ino's eyes. Shikamaru slapped his palms on his face. Looking around for seats, the only two left, Natsume and Sasuke, found two free seats. Just when they were about to seat the lights went out with only one spotlight shining. The circus manager began with the introduction, then, the next performance, the acrobats came into play. Natsume 'ooh' and 'ah'ed when the performers did their agile acrobatic moves. The animals were taken out next doing the tasks they were trained to do, and thus getting fed for every successful task.

"Looking at her now was like when we watched it many years ago, she till has the same amazement as the last time…." Thought Sasuke as he unknowingly stares at her.

"The sparkle in the eyes…." Sasuke thought as he continued staring.

As he continue staring, the magicians stepped up about to execute the cut-body-into-half-via-a-person-in-a-concealed-box move (wow, that was a whole mouthful). So Natsume grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and put her head on it, peeking at the stage at times. Sasuke flushed as a result of the action. After that was over, the end result was bitter-sweet as even though the feeling was good, the grasping caused a blue-black print embossed on Sasuke's shoulders. Whilst rubbing it, Natsume began hitting the 'injured' part.

"The clowns!" She exclaimed, leaving Sasuke to make a bitter smile.

He then turned to look at the stage, small cars carrying clowns drove in. Then seemingly big clowns that would not have fit in the tiny cars stepped out of the vehicles. Natsume laughed at the scene, seeing clowns throwing pies around and blowing balloons.

At last the show was over, Ino motioned for all of them to move out in order to leave Natsume and Sasuke alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leaving the two alone, I wonder what will happen? Muahahahah...**

**Openly apologizing to many readers for not writing, with life having problems for me, a writer's block is bound to surface sooner or later... Review and au revoir, till next time!**


End file.
